


you've got a story you never tell

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dick grayson is an idiot, popsicle porn, yep that's a thing shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson/popsicles and Agent 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a story you never tell

“So,” Dick says, leaning against the balcony. “Your name is Tiger? That can’t be your real name. I mean, people actually call you that? When you’re --- when they’re talking to you?”

“That is what people call me,” Agent 1 -- _Tiger_ says as he sharpens his knife on the bed. “ _Dick._ ”

“Touché,” Dick says. “But don’t count on me ever saying it with a straight face.”

“If I ever see you with a straight face I’ll be sure to let you know,” Tiger says and pauses for a moment to look up at Dick as he slurps at his popsicle. “Where in the world did you get such a thing?”

“This _thing_ ,” Dick says. “Is the most delicious thing I’ve had in my mouth in days. And I got it from that street vendor we passed on the way here for five bucks.”

“Five dollars,” Tiger says. “Dick Grayson, you are an idiot.”

“Hey,” Dick shrugs, swivels the tip of the grape popsicle in his mouth. “It’s a million and a half degrees out here. It was worth it.”

“You’re dripping,” Tiger says and drags his blade back over the whetstone, keeps his eyes on Dick as Dick chases the purple juice down his wrist with his tongue. 

“Great,” he says. “Now I’m going to be all sticky.”

Tiger stands up, lets out a great, put-upon sigh and leaves his knife on the bed, walks over to Dick and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You actually are an idiot, aren’t you?”

“Um?” Dick says, sucks at the tip of the popsicle as Tiger stands there, eyes bearing down on him. 

“You really have no idea what you are doing.” Tiger says, wetting his lips as he watches Dick’s popsicle continue to drip all over his fingers in the sun.

“I think I’m doing a pretty decent job,” Dick says defensively, but it doesn’t have the same effect when his lips are bright purple. “Still not a fan of guns, but I can --”

Dick shuts up when Tiger snatches the popsicle out of his hand and tosses it off the balcony. 

“Hey,” he says, forehead wrinkling. “I was eating that.”

“Sorry,” Tiger says, not actually looking very sorry at all. “If you want something in your mouth, you are going to have to find something else.”

“Oh,” Dick says and Tiger smirks. “ _Oh._ Does that -- do you want _me_ \--”

Tiger rolls his eyes, buries his hand in Dick’s hair and leans in, sucks the sugar off his tongue. “You can stop playing dumb now,” he murmurs next to Dick’s ear, flicks his tongue out across it, and Dick’s knees tremble so he just goes with it, drops down on his knees in front of Tiger, the city of Venice bustling beneath them, and takes him in his mouth.

Tiger hums pleasantly and gets both hands in Dick’s hair, pulls Dick back a little so he can see his mouth stretched around him, his lips still comically purple.

“Dick Grayson, you are ridiculous,” he says and fucks into Dick’s mouth until he paints them a different color.


End file.
